Expressing a protein of interest in a culture of genetically engineered cells at levels that permit easy isolation in quantities sufficient for research, development, or commercial use requires the optimization of a variety of recombinant techniques and cell culture methodologies. Such techniques include in vitro methods of isolating and recombining nucleic acid molecules to encode a desired protein molecule, operably linking the desired coding sequences with appropriate transcriptional and translational elements, inserting the engineered genetic material into an appropriate expression vector, introducing the resulting recombinant expression vector into compatible host cells, and culturing the host cells containing the recombinant expression vector under conditions that permit expression of the desired recombinant protein. Proper selection and optimization of such methods has permitted expression and use of a variety of recombinant proteins from a wide variety of host cells, including bacterial, fungal, insect, plant, and mammalian host cells.
Despite many advances in recombinant and cell culture methodologies, the problem of ensuring proper protein folding can still thwart the most extensive efforts to produce useful amounts of a desired recombinant protein. All proteins must achieve a proper two- and three-dimensional conformation in order to function properly at their intended location. Proper conformation ensures that a protein will provide a cell or multi-cell organism with its intended function (for example, enzymatic activity, signal transduction, or structural feature) at its intended location (for example, cytoplasm, nucleus, intracellular structure, organelle, cell membrane, or extracellular (secreted) location). Although the information for the proper structure and conformation resides in a protein's amino acid sequence, the general intracellular environment and a variety of stimuli and environmental stresses, including oxidative stress, nutrient deprivation, and high temperature, can make proper folding of even endogenously produced proteins more difficult to the point that many protein molecules take on an undesired structure and thus fail to provide a cell with their intended function. To deal with the continual risk of not attaining or maintaining proper functional conformations, cells possess a system of proteins that serve as molecular chaperones to assist in the folding and refolding of nascent and mature proteins into their proper conformations. The heat shock 70 kDa proteins (referred herein as “Hsp70s”) constitute one of the most ubiquitous classes of chaperone proteins in the cells of a wide variety of species. The Hsp70 machinery includes the participation of co-factor (or co-chaperone) proteins, such as J proteins, and nucleotide exchange factors (NEFs).
In a current model of the Hsp70 chaperone machinery for folding proteins, Hsp70 cycles between ATP- and ADP-bound states. In this model, a J protein binds to a protein in need of folding or refolding (referred to as a “client protein”) and interacts with an ATP-bound state of Hsp70 (Hsp70-ATP). Binding by the J protein-client complex to Hsp70-ATP stimulates ATP hydrolysis, which causes a conformational change in the Hsp70 protein that closes a helical lid, thereby stabilizing the interaction between the client protein with the Hsp70-ADP, and release of the J protein, which is then free to bind another client protein. While bound to the Hsp70-ADP, the client protein is provided with an environment that permits folding or refolding into a proper conformation. Next, a nucleotide exchange factor (NEF) binds to Hsp70-ADP resulting in release of ADP and binding of ATP. The client protein is then released because of its low affinity (in the absence of J protein) for Hsp70-ATP. If the client protein has not achieved a proper conformation, it may be rebound by a J protein and enter the cycle again. See, Kampinga et al., Nat. Rev., 11: 579-592 (2010). Thus, according to this model, J proteins play a critical role in the Hsp70 machinery by associating with individual client proteins and also with the Hsp70 chaperone protein to provide a bridging function that facilitates the capture and submission of a wide variety of client proteins into the Hsp70 machinery to promote folding or refolding into proper conformations. When attempts by the Hsp70 chaperone machinery fail to fold or refold a protein into proper functional conformations, the Hsp70 chaperone machinery also can facilitate the transfer of the improperly folded protein to the cell's proteolytic system (e.g., the proteasome) for degradation and recycling of amino acids. For a review of the Hsp70 chaperone machinery, including the critical role of J proteins, see, Kampinga et al, Nature Rev., 11: 579-592 (2010) and Voisine et al., Neurobiol. Dis., 40: 12-20 (2010).
Expressed proteins are thus subjected to a strict quality control system of the Hsp70 machinery for maintaining proper conformations. The problem of proper protein folding is of particular concern in the case of producing useful quantities of functional exogenous (recombinant) proteins expressed in various recombinant host cells. The problem can arise in both eukaryotic and prokaryotic host cells. The failure to properly fold exogenous proteins expressed in bacterial host cells frequently can result in the formation within the cells of large, potentially toxic, aggregates of inactive molecules of the exogenous protein. Such aggregates are referred to as “inclusion bodies” and are considered to be the result of ineffective protein folding that leads to non-functional conformations with exposed hydrophobic domains that in turn promote association and aggregation with other improperly folded protein molecules.
When a wild-type gene encoding a protein undergoes a mutation, the encoded mutant form of the protein may still be expressed in the cell. Such expressed mutant proteins usually fail to achieve a proper functional conformation of the wild-type protein and may form inactive aggregates. Such improperly folded mutant protein species are typically ushered by the Hsp70 machinery into the cells proteolytic system for degradation and recycling of amino acids Elimination of the improperly folded mutant protein still, of course, leaves the cell with a loss of functional protein and the consequence of such loss of function can be debilitating or even fatal to the cell. In fact, loss of properly folded functional protein species has been demonstrated or is implicated in a number of diseases, including prion-associated diseases (transmissible spongiform encephalopathies), Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, Huntington's disease, and cystic fibrosis.
Members of the BAG family of proteins found in eukaryotes are nucleotide exchange factors (NEFs) that possess diverse N-terminal domains and a conserved C-terminal Hsp70-binding domain (the BAG domain) that can interact with the ATPase domain of Hsp70. See, for example, Kampinga et al., Nat. Rev. Biol., 11:579-592 (2010). Thus, BAG proteins have a topology, binding domains, and binding specificities that are consistent with a protein designed to participate in recruiting the Hsp70 chaperone machinery. Although a BAG protein might participate as a NEF in the Hsp70 machinery, many studies suggest that BAG proteins may predominantly be involved in regulatory mechanisms to control a variety of activities, including promoting cell growth, quiescence, or apoptosis; regulating transcription complex formation; and modulating signal transduction. See, for example, the review by Takayama et al., Nat. Cell Biol., 3: E237-E241 (2001). Recently, it has been reported that when desired recombinant proteins are linked to a BAG domain, the resulting fusion proteins are expressed at levels that are greater than those of the protein alone. See, International Publication No. WO 2012/087835 A2.
In general, with an increasing level of expression of a protein in a cell (as can easily occur in recombinant gene expression systems), there is an increasing risk that such proteins may fail to fold or refold into proper functional conformations. Accordingly, along with a constant desire for increasing expression of desired exogenous or endogenous proteins, needs remain for means for enhancing the proper folding of exogenous and endogenous proteins expressed in cells, i.e., to increase the yield of properly conformed, functional proteins.